Jemorri
"''The only reason you still draw breath is because I allow it!" '' - Jemorri to a captured Jedi Padawan Background Jemorri was born in the outskirts of Kaas City sometime between 3668 and 3667 BBY. He was a bastard, his mother was a civilian working in the city and his father was unknown. His mother died when he whilst he was 10. By 13 he was working for a fence in Kaas City. When he was 15, after a heated argument with his employer Jemorri snapped the fence's neck with the force. Upon hearing of this Darth Vowrawn arranged for Jemorri to be sent to Sith Academy on Korriban and begin his training as a Sith Acolyte. Jemorri quickly established himself a reputation as a charismatic man with a sharp wit, able to persuade most to do his biding without force or mind tricks. But that didn't stop from taking up arms when required. Jemorri became quite efficient in Form VII, wielding duel crimson-bladed lightsabers to deadly effect he killed two of his fellow acolytes in the catacombs beneath Korriban and presented their severed heads to Overseer Ragate. In 3648 BBY, after his training of Korriban was complete, Jemorri was sent to join the Imperial Forces on Balmorra. He was attached to the 2nd Battalion, 95th Imperial Regiment, commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Wildard Rainer. Jemorri became very popular with the troops because of his calm and friendly approach to them, often allowing the more experienced, veteran soldiers show him the ropes, earning respect from the ranks of the regiment. This was looked down upon by his Sith superiors. In 3647 BBY Jemorri met his first Jedi. During a routine patrol consisting of four of the ten companies (A,B, D and F companies) were ambushed by Balmorran resistance fighters. D and F companies were able to withdraw to the outskirts of the village but A and B were pinned down and taking heavy casualties from the accurate mortar and heavy blaster turret fire coming from the resistance fortifications built into the cliff face on the eastern side of the village. The two companies took cover in and around the ruins of a temple. Jemorri seeing, led the F Company (The light company of the 95th) on a flanking manoeuvre scaling the steep cliff face. Remaining undetected, he sent 1st Platoon to take out the blaster turrets and he led 2nd Platoon to eliminate the mortars. He quickly realised why the resistance mortars had been so accurate and that was because a Tortugra Jedi had been guiding in the rounds. Jemorri rushed the Jedi and after a brief duel he was victorious. He left the dead resistance fighters to rot as a warning to any others in the area. After the fall of Balmorra (3642 BBY) Jemorri joined the campaign on Corellia under Darth Decimus. During the battle he spent time aboard the ''Harrower-class '' dreadnought ''Leviathan ''where he became know to the highly respected Admiral Brenton Kilgrath. He was introduced to Darth Nexuth, the then Master Preserver of the Sith Preservation, who invited the Sith Lord join his ranks. Jemorri later fought the campaigns on Belsavis and Ilum. in 3638 BBY he was part of the joint Imperial and Republic Task Force sent to combat the resurgent Darth Revan. In 3637 BBY he fought in the bloody 3 day battle at Ashfall Pass, where Imperial and Republic forces fought both each over and the Cult of Nexuth, who sought to control the power of the Dread Masters. During the earlier hours of the 2nd day a large Republic attack almost overwhelmed the Imperial Vanguard, which Jemorri commanded. But he was able to rally his 5000, consisting of 5 battalions, including his old regiment the 95th. He fought of several waves of attackers. He received a blaster wound to the chest and another to the leg but refused to be treated and was seen dragging the wounded to cover with the force. By dawn his 5000 strong force had been cut down to 600 and all but 100 were caring some for of wound. Jemorri and his men were order to the rear of the line, much to their displeasure. After the battle and death of Nexuth, a power vacuum formed within the Sith Preservation, with none of the surviving Architects willing to take the throne for fear of being corrupted like Nexuth. Some like Darth Thanuil retreated into a self imposed exile into the far reaches of wild space. So, Jemorri seized his moment and became Master Preserver of The Sith Preservation. He undertook massive reforms, limiting his own power and almost allowing the Architects to govern without his constant oversight. In 3636 BBY, nearly a year after the Battle of Ashfall Pass, Jemorri discovered Darth Arcurtad, who had been Nexuth's right-hand-man and had been key player in Nexuth's betrayal (Be it unwillingly). Jemorri invited Arcurtad to rejoin the reformed Sith Preservation, Arcurtad initially refused because of a personal mater he had to deal with. Jemorri said the invitation would remain open for 1 year. And true to his word, when Arcurtad returned a year later, Jemorri allowed him to rejoin as an Architect and aboard the Sith Preservation's new flagship ''The Preservator II ''he presented Arcurtad with a reforged mask, identical to the one destroyed at Ashfall Pass. After Jemorri's rise to power The Sith Preservation grew more powerful and respected echoing the 'golden days' of Darth Nexuth. Personality Jemorri was know for his charisma and intelligence. Unlike Nexuth, who in the early days ruled by respect and later fear. Jemorri ruled entirely through respect and his political ability. Calm and collected, he was often able to control a situation with his charm and wit alone but that didn't stop him resorting to violence when required. Though he preferred to keep his lightsabers on side and would try to settle a disagreement with words be for his weapons. He was contentiously respectful of both his valued allies and worthy adversaries. More than once he was know to acknowledge a Jedi's skill when fighting them. Unlike most Sith would relished the thought of killing Jedi, Jemorri enjoyed the thought of actually duelling them. To his contemporaries it seemed he had an admiration for the Jedi's skill as warriors. Skills and Abilities Jemorri was a master of Form VII and a skilled Sith Marauder. Yet his preferred method of attack was use his sheer charismatic charm, he was able to persuade people to do his bidding with little more than a smile and some fancy words. But when required he wielded his duel lightsabers with lethal efficiency. His mastery of the force was not a well adept as his other abilities but he had some degree of skill. Jemorri had experience of combat leadership on a small scale but with larger forces he would sometimes seek advice from more veteran allies.